Shocknote's First and Best Band Rehearsal
by beefiedog2
Summary: Shocknote is the new kid in band class. Her super nice teacher, Mr. Fret, sets her up with a work partner, Lamont. Shocknote has feelings for Lamont, but just cant find the right way to tell him. Does Lamont have eyes for someone else? Or is he in to Shocknote? Read this EPIC fanfic to find out! :D


**Shocknote's First and Best Band Rehearsal **

**By: Beefiedog2**

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was off of Toontown for a while to make Ben 10 stories. But I'm back. I'm still here. Sorry if this story crappy. ; - ;**

Shocknote's First and BEST Band Rehearsal

**Shocknote's POV:**

Hi, I'm Shocknote. My mom gave me this name because she wanted me to be a musically gifted child. I doubt I'm even gifted at all. We tried all kinds of sports, academics, art class, dancing, and, of course, cooking. I stunk at ALL of them. So, music is my last hope.

Right now, I'm in the band room. I haven't made any good friends since I joined this stupid group. **(A/N: I'm in band. I play the flute. :D I'm really good. And watch your mouth, Shocknote! Band is AWESOME! At least my teacher is…)** I hope one or all of them will be nice to a new kid like me.

I walked up to the band teacher, Mr. Fret. "Where do I sit, sir?" I asked. He took out a sheet with a bunch of names on it. "Are you a trombone?" he asked. "No," I answered. "Are you a…," I cut him off, but in a polite way. "Excuse me, but I'm a drummer," I said. "Oh, well, then. Go see my friend Lamont and he'll show you a few moves on the Tempani drum since you're new," Mr. Fret said. **(A/N: Did I spell "tempani" right? I don't think I did. It showed up in red…)** "Thank you," I said.

Mr. Fret called, "Lamont!" A really cute dog with baggy pants, Jordans, and a baseball cap, but his cap was on backwards and his brown colored bangs were pulled through the hole, nodded from over at the percussion area. **(A/N: In real life, that's a mouthful to say. O_O) **"Come here," Mr. Fret said. Lamont started making his way over here. "Yeah, Mr. F?" he said.

His Georgian accent makes him even MORE cute. I smiled.

"This is… Shockwave," Mr. Fret said. Why do people always call me that? I sighed mentally. "Shocknote," I corrected. "Shocknote. Teach her some moves on the Tempani. She's new here," Mr. Fret said. Lamont nodded and took my hand. He pulled me to the Tempani drums.

"OK, these are the Tempani drums. For the song 'Overlords', it's left, left, right, left…," he said. I blushed and watched him drum on the wall. I might've took a glance at his butt. **A/N: Smosh: Freeze pervert!) **

He turned and looked at me strangely. "Are you staring at me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Why would I be? Not to be mean or anything," I said.

I always play Nice Girl. Boys love me for it. Lamont didn't seem to be under my girlish charm.

I just noticed something. He's wearing a gold chain with the symbol of a guitar on his neck. "Nice chain," I said. "Thanks. Nice…," he looked me up and down. "Jordans…," he said, surprised. "Yeah, ever heard of 'em?" I joked. "Well, yeah! I got MINE on! But yours are… WHOOOAH!" he said. I smirked.

He popped up. "That's awesome. Where'd ya get 'em?" he asked. "Um… I think… well, my dad works for the company, so I got free Jordans. My whole family did," I lied. I'm not used to lying, but I KINDA had a crush on Lamont, so I'd do anything to impress him. I mean ANYTHING.

All of a sudden the room got quiet. Music started, and before I knew it, Lamont was on the Tempani drums. They were loud… AND GOOD.

I was on the sneer drum. I hit it two or three times when the trombones were doing their solo.

For some reason the drum music was REALLY easy to read and play. I just knew what I was doing. But that was probably because I was looking at Lamont. He looked at me when the flutes and clarinets had their solo. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me strangely and played. DARN IT! Too much smiling? I guess so.

The music yanked to a stop. "Whoever was playing the sneer drum over there you were EXCELLENT! Bryce, was that you?" Mr. Fret said.

I swallowed hard and said, "Excuse me, but that was me."

Mr. Fret seemed surprised at me. What? Cats can't play the drums? I blushed and put my sticks down.

Lamont stared at me. The room was TOO silent. I decided to break the ice. "Well, from the top?" I said.

Everyone laughed while Mr. Fret helped a clarinet-player tune up.

I took a sneak peek at Lamont. He was staring at this certain player. Not in the way he was staring at me when we were playing "Overlords". It's the stare I would give HIM. OH C'MON!

Oh, please, excuse me. Sometimes I can get emotionally unstable. **(A/N: I feel your pain, sister.)**

Mr. Fret started the music and Lamont wasn't ready. He stopped the music quickly.

"Lamont, what were you doing? Say something stupid, and it's detention for you," Mr. Fret said. Everyone "ooed." Lamont stuttered and stumbled over the two words "I was." **(A/N: I did that too when my math teacher asked what I was doing. "I was… I-I-I…")**

Mr. Fret wrote the word "DETENTION" in big, red, letters on the dry erase board.

Right before he wrote Lamont's name, I jumped in. "Excuse me, Mr. Fret. It's not Lamont's fault he wasn't ready. It was MY fault," I said. Mr. Fret blinked. "YOU? The new kid?" he asked. I nodded. "What did you do?" he asked. Ah, he's quizzing me. "I was throwing paper balls at one of the flute players and he was watching me do it. I shouldn't have done that. I apologize it will NEVER happen again," I said.

Mr. Fret erased the board and said, "Better not. Since you're the new kid, I'm gonna let you slide. Don't take advantage of my gift to you, OK?" he said. I nodded. "Yes, sir," I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lamont smile at me. I smiled. "Thanks, Shocknote. You're the best," he said. I blushed. Aww, shucks! "No, problem," I said.

"Um, Lamont?" Mr. Fret said. Lamont looked up nodded. "You mind if Shocknote plays Tempani this time?" Mr. Fret asked. "No problem," Lamont said. We traded places.

Now I had the loudest drum, so I had to get it right.

The music started. I tried to remember how Lamont did it.

During the rest, I checked him out. And while I was checking HIM out, he was checking out that stupid clarinet-player. UGH!

Mr. Fret came dashing over to me. Uh-oh. "Shocknote, that was INCREDIBLE. I'm giving you the Tempani," he said. Lamont immediately started complaining.

It was kinda cute how he was mad, but I should let him keep his drums. It's the right thing to do when you like a boy. **(A/N: Hear that girls? XD)** "Excuse me, Mr. Fret. Lamont can play Tempani if he likes," I said. "Are you sure? You're very talented," Mr. Fret said. ME? TALENTED?! HA! Those two words just don't go together.

"I'm VERY sure. No matter how good I am, I don't outdrum Lamont. Besides, he had the Tempani before I did," I said. "OK, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Mr. Fret said. He made his way back to the satndand waited for everyone to be quiet.

I took the Tempani sticks and held them up to Lamont. He grabbed them and hugged me. When he let go he leaned in and whispered, "Thanks again." I blushed and stuttered, "Um… N-No problem." He smiled and waited at the Tempani.

Wow, that hug was AMAZING. He probably didn't mean it. Happiness makes you do odd stuff. I'm so happy right now, I could do three backflips!

Instead, I reacted a very DIFFERENT way. I walked up, took Lamont by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him in. Mr. Fret saw the WHOLE THING. The whole band was looking at us, even the mysterious clarinet-player that Lamont was checking out.

Lamont wasn't even struggling. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a little more.

This kiss lasted probably one minute. We pulled apart. "That was AMAZING," Lamont said. He took the words right out of my mouth. "Yea, it was," I said.

We stared into each other's eyes until Mr. Fret broke us up. I wonder…

**Well? Should I continue? Tell me what YOU think. You're the viewers! :D Thanks for seeing!**


End file.
